Legend of the cursed warrior
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: A young girl named Sora who was half sheika and half hylian touched a cursed sword of a thousand blades and was sent away from her home to find a way to break the curse. No one in the village knew she was the one who had touched the blade, all except the elder of the village, the village leader. she lied to her people to save Sora from any trouble she might of been in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The legend of the cursed sword of a thousand blades:**

There is a legend passed down from generation to generation in the sheika clan. The legend of a sword of a thousand blades that was cursed by a sorcerer. It was placed in a stone for hundreds of years. The legend says whoever touches the sword becomes it's new master and is banned from the clan until the curse on them can be broken. But no one knows how to break the curse, so no one has ever touched this cursed sword.

In the village of the shieka clan, a storyteller would tell this story to all the young children, but one child in particular never believed the curse was real. That girl was also different from the others. Her name was Sora. Sora's blood was only half shieka blood, the other half was hylian blood. Sora's mother had died and she was a hylian, so she lives with her father who was a shieka. Sora was a brave young girl. She almost had no fear at all. She is sweet and kind. She is also silent. No one ever hears her coming. She is also very energetic, but aslo very shy around others.

Sora was 12 years old when she decided to test out the legend of the sword. Sora had black hair with red highlights that went down to her waist. She wore a black tank top and a cloak over it. She wore black pants and black flats. She aslo wore a black mask to cover her mouth.

One night in the village, Sora snuck out of her house. The cloak was over her head, so you could only see her ice blue eyes and part of her bangs. She made her way to the center of the village where the sword was stuck in a stone. Sora admired the detail and desige of the sword. The elder of the village, also Sora's only friend, was watching Sora. She knew exactly who was under the cloak. She thought Sora was only looking at the sword, at least till Sora touched the blade. A bright white light shone from the sword and blinded Sora and the elder. When the light was gone the elder saw that Sora wa on the ground dazed and the sword was next to her.

Sora looked at the sword then at the elder and they both knew what had to be done. The elder told Sora to grab the sword and follow her and Sora did. The elder grabbed an old bag from her house and filled it with supplies. Then she handed it to Sora. Then, they both went down to the stables and got a horse ready to leave.

"Sora, you must find a way to break the sword's curse or you will not be able to return home." The elder said and Sora nodded sadly.

"I understand, elder. But what about my father?" Sora asked.

"I will tell him that a thief stole the sword because he heard of it's power and took you as a hostage so his enemy wouldn't attack him. Now you must go! Hurry, before the villagers wake up! Go!" The elder said and Sora did. Sora rode out of the village as fast as the horse could run. By the time morning came, Sora was a long way from her home and the elder kept her promise and told the whole village what she had told Sora. She was the head of the village and she lied to her people just to keep Sora out of trouble. Sora took a break by a forest just outside another village. She let the horse rest up as well. Sora looked down at the cursed sword in her lap and wished she had never touched it's blade. She was now determined to find a way to brake the sword's curse and return home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Link:**

After awhile of resting Sora finally decide to get going. She had no clue where to begin her search to break the sword's curse. All she knew was she had to try if she wanted to see the elder and her father again. About 30 minutes, Sora heard a melody. She looked around and saw a young boy wearing a green hat with a fairy by his side playing an ocarina. She jumped off her horse and went over to the boy. She suprised the boy a little.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I heard you playing and I thought you were amazing. Oh, i'm Sora by the way." Sora said. The boy smiled.

"I'm Link and this is Navi. Nice to meet you and thanks." Link said, Navi flew in a circle around Sora making her dizzy.

"Navi! What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Your not just a Hylian, are you?" Navi asked. Sora looked away from the fairy.

"Well, are you going to answer me?!" Navi asked impatiently. Sora sighed and looked back at Navi.

"Yes. I am half Hylian and Half Sheika. Happy now?" Sora said.

"How is that possible?" Navi asked circling Sora again.

"My mother was a Hylian and my father is a Sheika." Sora said walking back to her horse.

"Where are your parents now and why aren't you with them?" Link asked. Sora turned towards him.

"My mother died from a strange sickness and my father is back at the village. I had to leave my village because i got a stupid idea. There is a legend in my village about a cursed sword of a thousand blades. It is told that if someone is to touch this sword they are cursed and banned from the village till they brake the curse. At first I never believed it. So last night I decided to see if it was true for myself. And it was that's for sure. But no one knows how to brake this curse so no one ever touched the sword. Now I have search till I find a way to break this stupid curse." Sora said showing them the cursed sword. Link smiled at Sora.

"I'll help you find a way to break the curse." Link said.

"You will?" Sora asked and Link nodded. Sora smiled, gratefull for Link's help.

"But, I need a favor. I'm supposed to give this stone to princess Zelda. Do you think you can help me get to the kingdom?" Link asked and Sora nodded.

"Sure. I was heading that way anyway." Sora said getting on her horse. She helped Link on her horse as well and they both were heading to princess Zelda's kingdom together. When they arrived at the kingdom entrance, Sora told Link that she would wait for him at the entrance and Link nodded and went in search of princess Zelda. About an hour later Link returned and he told Sora what Zelda had told him.

"Also, I asked princess Zelda on how to break the curse and she said when all three stone are together, they can not only activate the triforce, but aslo break any curse." Link said.

"That's great! I guess it's my turn to help you on your quest. Come on before it gets dark. We should go as far as possible before dark." Sora said helping Link on her horse again. By the time it was dark they weren't very far from the mountains where the second stone they had to find was. So they stayed the night by a tree. The next morning, Link played his ocarina as Sora gathered all their stuff, when a young horse came and danced around Link.

Link asked the young horse if it wanted to help and it agreed to help. So Sora and Link rode off towards the mountain where the second stone was. After they had gotten the second stone, they were going to leave, but the young horse disappeared, so Link rode on Sora's horse again. They rode off toward the location of the final stone. When they got that one as well, they rode back to Zelda's kingdom. But when they got there, the kingdom was under attack by demons. Sora and Link split up. Link went to look for princess Zelda, while Sora went to help the villagers.

When Sora thought she had defeated all the skeleton demons that attacked the village, she took her mask off and her cloak's hood off as well and sighed. She had defeated many skeleton demons, but one skeleton demon was hiding and it snuck up behind Sora and grabbed her pony-tail. The demon lifted her off the ground and Sora struggled against the demon. Sora heard a horse coming towards her, then she saw a man on the horse. The man smiled at her. Sora knew exactly who that man was. It was Ganondorf. He was once a friend of her mother's before she died.

"Well. I never thought I'd see you again, young one. It's been awhile. But why are you not with your father?" Ganondorf said. Then he saw Sora's sword.

"Now I see you touched the cursed sword so you have to find a way to brake the curse. If you become my loyal servent, then I can break the curse for you." Ganondorf said.

"I've already found a way to brake the curse. The three stones together will brake the curse." Sora said still struggling against the demon. Ganondorf got off his horse and killed the demon and knelt down beside Sora, who was on her hands and knees.

"My dear, who told you that? That is not true. I know because I've tried it, it doesn't work. Come work for me and the curse will be gone and you can go back home to your father. What do you say?" Ganondorf lied. Sora looked up at him. Then after awhile she finally agreed. Ganondorf put Sora on his horse, then he got on and rode off towards his dark castle. At that time Sora had forgotten about Link, at least till she saw him run into a building. She knew what that building was too. It was the temple of time. Sora never said anything as Ganondorf took her to his dark castle.

Seven years later, Sora was now 19 and was still cursed. Ganondorf had not kept his promise. He never did brake the sword's curse. But Sora could not confront him, he could easily kill her if he wanted to. So she was his loyal servent for seven long years. Sora still wanders what had happened to Link and she hoped he was okay. Sora's choice of clothing was the same from when she was 12. She had her sword on her back and a dagger at her belt along with a rope that was hidden under her cloak. She had learned how to become a true sheika. A sheika must have speed, strength, stamina, stealth, and they must not make a sound when they are after their targets. Sora had mastered all the skills and some skills of a Hylian warrior. A hylian warrior must be brave and must have strength and power. Sora has mastered those skills as well. She is a deadly opponet that no one, but Ganondorf, could beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Link returns:**

Seven years has past since Sora had become a loyal servent to Ganondorf. She wonders everyday if the chose she made was the wrong one. She wished that Link would come back, but he's been missing for seven years. At least that's what Sora has always thought till she saw another hylian roaming around with a green hat and a fairy. She was suppose to capture someone Ganondorf called a traitor and she was just about to catch him when the hylian walked past. So her target escaped and Ganondorf was furious with her.

"Tell me again, HOW DID YOU LET YOUR TARGET ESCAPE!?" Ganondorf yelled grabbing Sora's cloak and lifting her off the ground.

"I-I thought I saw someone I knew." Sora said. Ganondorf set her back on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, he backhanded her really hard. She had a bruise on her cheek and it throbbed. Later that day, Sora was wondering around town, thinking about the guy who had distracted her from her job.

"He actually looks like Link and that fairy looks like Navi." Sora said to herself. After Sora got out of the town she wondered a little ways from the kingdom and sat down under a tree next to a lake. She looked down at the water and saw the bruise on her cheek. She sighed and layed down on the grass watching the sky. Sora listened to all the sounds around her and she closed her eyes listening to all the birds and other animals. Then, she heard the sound of footsteps, then the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up and looked around. She saw the same guy from earlier coming towards her along with the fairy. Sora saw that the guy was smiling at her. As he got closer, Sora finally saw his face and realized who he was. It was Link and Navi. Sora jumped up and ran to meet him the rest of the way.

As Sora got closer to Link, that's when Link saw the bruise on her cheek and his smile disappeared and his face became worried and serious. When his smile disappeared, Sora's smile disappeared as well. It was replaced with confusion.

"What happened to your cheek?" Link asked pointing to the bruise on her cheek. Sora quickly covered her bruise and turned away halfway.

"I picked the wrong guy to mess with that's all." Sora said, which was somewhat true. Link didn't believe it and neither did Navi, but they didn't question her any more. They both sat down in the grass and talked for awhile. Sora had lost track of time talking to Link and didn't realize it till she saw the sun going down and she sort of panicked. She quickly got up and begin to run back to the kingdom, till Link called out to her.

"Hey Sora, where are you going?" Link called out. Sora spun around, but kept running.

"I have some work to do. I'm already late." Sora called back spinning back around and heading back to town. Link, however, didn't believe her and neither did Navi.

"Hey Navi, Do you get the feeling Sora's not telling us something?" Link asked.

"Ya. We should follow her and find out where she's going." Navi said and Link nodded and they both ran after Sora. As soon as they caught up to her, they saw her at the entrance to a dark castle. Link was the only one to notice Sora's expression at the gate. He saw fear and nervousness on her face. That only made Link more curious, though. So, Link followed Sora into the castle. Link saw Sora take a deep breath before she entered a room at the end of a corridoor. The door was opened just enough for Link to look though without being spotted. When he looked through, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw Ganondorf standing in the middle of the room and Sora standing in front of him.

"Your late, but I will let it slide this once." Ganondorf said looking at something in his hand.

"What do you wish for me to do, my lord?" Sora asked not meeting his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I want you to find princess Zelda and bring her to me. Kill anyone who stands in your way. Do you understand?" Ganondorf said in a harsh voice that sent chills up Link's spine.

"Yes, my lord." Sora said. As Sora said that Link ran out of the castle and ran all the way to the entrance to the town. Many questions popped into his head.

"Why is she working for Ganondorf!? Why did she lie to me about it!? Did she just trick me into believing that she was my friend!? And will she actually kill someone that stands in her way!?" Link thought to himself. As he thought to himself, he heard the sound of a horse coming closer to the gate. He looked and saw that it was Sora leaving the town to find princess Zelda. At that point Link was determined to get anwsers from Sora one way or another.


End file.
